DESCRIPTION: It is proposed to develop a World Wide Web-based continuing education course to teach general Dentists and Dental Hygienists to recognize, avoid, and prevent occupational health hazards. During Phase 1, the content, design, and format as well as the script and storyboard for each section of the entire program will be developed, and a Web prototype of the first segment will be produced. The prototype will include a functioning and fully designed home page and one module that will consist of 10-15 fully functioning screens, including all buttons, backgrounds, graphic illustrations, text and audio narration, textual hyperlinks, and interactive testing examples. Based on the content outline and the first Web segment, the program will be pilot tested by intended end-users for feasibility of such a program and impact on knowledge about the content of the segment. Based on results from the pilot study, the content and presentation of the educational program will be modified. Additionally, continuing education accreditation for participation in the program will be initiated for Dentists and Dental Hygienists. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE